


Messing with the Hair

by AJ_the_Fox



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_the_Fox/pseuds/AJ_the_Fox
Summary: Reid likes to mess with Hotch's hair.





	Messing with the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first try at a English story. I'm not a native speaker, so please be kind with me. I hope that you like this, though. It's not much. I came up with it during work a while back. (One would think I'd have better things to do at work but No.) And a very big Thank You to a friend to whom I sent the first draft of this. Her review made me decide to actually post this. So yeah, I don't think there's very much more for me to say.

**MESSING WITH THE HAIR**

 

 

„No touchy,“ Hotch said in his stern voice, but he couldn’t quite help but to crack a small soft smile. Just what was is that Reid had with his hair?

“Oh come on!,” Reid complained and tried touching Hotch’s hair again, but Hotch backed away and looked at his lover with a soft smile on his lips.

“What is it you have with my hair?,” he asked the young man somewhat amused.

Reid shrugged. “I dunno. It’s so thick. It’s made for running your hands through it and bury your fingers in it.”

Hotch raised an eyebrow and slightly shook his head. “You just like messing with it.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Hotch shook his head again and straightened his hair with one hand. Although he kind of liked it when Reid ran his long, slender fingers through his hair and messed it up, he couldn’t let him do that right now. Not here. They were at a police station and had to be professional.

Reid, however, didn’t seem to care about their current location and who could see them. Once again the Genius reached for Hotch’s hair.

“Spencer, stop,” Aaron said firmly, backing away again and gripping Reid’s wrist.

“Killjoy,” Spencer pouted and looked at him with big sad puppy eyes.

Hotch sighed in resignation. Oh those eyes…, he thought. They were his kryptonite. He just couldn’t stand it when Reid looked at him like that. And Spencer knew that, and used it to his definite advantage.

“You can mess with my hair as much as you want to tonight when we’re back in our hotel room. But not now, and certainly not here,” he finally said and watched as Reid’s face brightend.

Reid’s lips curved into a smug grin. He leaned closer to Aaron and whispered, “Is that the only thing I can mess with tonight, Honey?”

Hotch stared at him for a short moment, then smirked and simply replied, “No.”

“Promised?”

“Promised.”

“Sweet!” Reid smiled brightly and returned to work on his map, humming happily.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really hope you liked it and that there are not so many mistakes. Please leave a review.


End file.
